


A little help from my friends

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [30]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover Pairings, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Other, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo, Prim, Peeta and Roselyn try to help Nico while he's learning how to walk again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A little help from my friends  
> Word Count: 288  
> Rating: G  
> Original/Fandom: Fandom: Ace Attorney/The Hunger Games/Harvest Moon (Common House Verse)  
> Pairings (if any): Prim/Nico  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/etc): none  
> Summary: Apollo, Prim, Peeta and Roselyn try to help Nico while he's learning how to walk again.   
> Notes: I'm still not sure if I'm differentiating these guys enough, but I'm trying at least? There's 5 different people talking in this conversation. Try to guess who is who! :)

"It's not fair! I didn't want this! I can't do this!"

"Nico, get up."

"But Dad, I can't. This is stupid. Roselyn does this better than I do!" 

"Nicolas Fiorenza. You are not going to get better than your daughter if you just give up. Roselyn is learning and so are you. You might be bigger than her, but the concept is still the same. You need to relearn balance. If she falls down, she cries, but then she gets up again and keeps going. You aren't even trying." 

"Apollo, I know you're frustrated, but please be kind." 

"Sorry, Prim." 

"Apollo's right, Nico. You're learning a whole new process. It takes time, and you're going to fall a lot at the beginning and overshoot your balance just like Roselyn does. I did when I was learning too."

"I can't." 

"Nico-"

"Apollo, could you step outside for a bit and go to the kitchen and get me a bottle for Roselyn and a tray of snacks and drinks from Elli and Katie in the kitchen, please?"

"Sure."

"Nico, come on, we know you can do this, love. Put your hands on the bar again. One foot to the side. Now the other. Come on. You don't have to go fast. Going slow will still get you here to me. Roselyn, cheer for Papa with me."

"PAPA! PAPA!" 

"You're doing good, Nico."

"Just a little further. You're almost there. I know you can get to me, Nico."

"I have Roselyn's bottle and cookies and--"

"I did it!" 

" _Figures_ , I leave for ten minutes and _you_ get him to do what I _can't_." 

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Apollo. Sometimes you just need to let us help a little."


End file.
